


Ritual

by DashFlintceschi



Series: 50 Kinky Ways Table [1]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: 50 kinky ways table, Gen, YMAS have a pre-show ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since 2009, You Me At Six have had a pre-show ritual. They find out the hard way that it's not a good idea to skip it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/gifts).



> I've decided to do the 50 kinky ways table, this is number one, Rituals. This isn't actually kinky, or sexual in any way, but it was the only thing I could think of for this one.
> 
> Dedicated to tgrsnshrks, who's the only reason I know the table exists in the first place. The table can be found at her LiveJournal, http://asphyxiatide.livejournal.com/90787.html If you haven't read her stuff, do it, she's amazing!
> 
> YMAS do have a pre-show huddle, but I have no idea what they say/do during it, I completely made this up.

Every night since 2009, You Me At Six have had a ritual. Every night, before they go onstage, they form a huddle, and Josh gives them a pep talk.

“Alright, tonight, we are the best band in the world. Out there, is the best crowd in the world, and we are going to give them the best night of their lives. They are going to tell the story of tonight to their children, their grandchildren, and their great-grandchildren. They will never forget the night that You Me At Six rolled into town and ruined their lives. Now, let’s go out there and have the best night of our lives, shall we?!” They end the huddle with their hands piled in the middle of them all as Dan shouts,

“What team?!”

“Wildcats!” With the shouted response from the rest of band, they separate from the huddle, and head for the stage.

On the fifth night of the UK Cavalier Youth tour, though, everything goes wrong. Josh has an interview that runs late, and the rest of the band refuse to do the huddle without him. It only gets worse from there, as Josh only just makes it to the stage on time, only to find out his in-ears aren’t working. Max snaps a string which leaves a gash that runs across the palm of his hand and down his wrist; Dan shatters a drumstick, and one of the shards cuts him just above his eyebrow; Chris twists an ankle tripping over a guitar lead; Matt pulls a muscle in his back during the third song and has to play the rest of the set lying on the floor; and Josh keeps getting shocks from his microphone, leaving him with several nasty electrical burns on his hand.

When they limp off stage, disheartened and defeated, they can’t help but wonder what the fuck happened. They’re sitting in their dressing room, feeling sorry for themselves and nursing their wounds, when Dan figures it out.

“We didn’t do the huddle,” he voices quietly, and the rest of them frown at him in confusion. “That’s why everything went tits up. Josh was late, so we didn’t do the huddle,” he elaborates, and understanding dawns on their faces.

From then on, they do whatever it takes to make sure they do the huddle every night. No matter how late they’re running, no matter how long they have to wait for everyone, they never go on stage again without doing the huddle first. And they never have a god-awful night like that ever again.


End file.
